The invention relates to an identification marking system for objects and more specifically to a system which involves giving each object its own electronic number or name tag.
Presently the most widespread identification marking system in use is that of the bar code system. It is primarily used to provide a means to read a code symbol on an object and input the information contained in the code to a computer system for processing.
There are certain inherent drawbacks when using the bar code resulting in a system that is not entirely satisfactory. One of the principal problems is the fact that the bar code needs to be on the outside surface of the object in order to be properly read.
Another problem relates to the fact that a part of the bar code can be damaged by abrasive action presenting erroneous information to the processing system. Another problem relates to the fact that the mounting surface where the bar code is mounted must be flat, thereby limiting its application in some areas.
In the packaging industry, there is presently no acceptable identification marking system for objects that eliminates the need to physically present the object, properly oriented, to a reader for the system to perform correctly.
As a result, this factor slows the speed of a packaging operation and locks in all of the inherent adverse conditions and functions thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel identification marking system for objects that allows each object to be given its own electronic name tag or number.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel identification marking system for objects whose outer configuration would be a problem with the existing bar code system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel identification system that eliminates the need for object orientation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel identification marking system for objects that would allow for increased speeds for processing objects through manufacturing and packaging operations.